


I'm a Dreamer, Aren't we All?

by perezimovat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perezimovat/pseuds/perezimovat
Summary: There's a war coming. Everyone can feel it within their skins && the sharp realization hits Queenie in a way that she doesn't expect.





	I'm a Dreamer, Aren't we All?

She was stress baking. Queenie did that often when she was nervous or anxious in some way. The boys, Newt and Jacob didn't notice this as much as TIna did. Watching her sister as she pulled the fourth tray of cupcakes from the oven, insisting on using her hands instead of actual magic. Tina knew this was a bad sign. But unlike her sister, she couldn't read minds. And she couldn't pull out what it was that was troubling her. Watching as Jacob gave a kiss on Queenies cheek,  briefcase in hand, Tina dipped her head. Her fingers twisting thoughtfully as Newt just sorta looked at her. 

They had been sharing the boxed little apartment for a while now. But with Newts briefcase and knack for extension charms, it didn't feel overly crowded. They were able to convert one of the spare cupboards into a spacious second bedroom. Not that it was probably needed, given that Newt spent most of his time in his briefcase working with his creatures. But the extra space meant that Queenie and Jacob were able to have a relationship outside prying eyes.

An odd concept - it certainly took Jacob a while to grasp the idea that wizards didn't really care about the concept of marriage before a relationship could be formed. But he had warmed to it eventually. After all, it seemed that Queenie and Jacob were more or less soulmates. Something Tina envied. She'd never be as pretty or as smart or as bright as her sister. And that was clear from the way that Newt just seemed so standoffish with her at times. 

Drawing her thoughts back to the situation at hand, Tina watched as a sixth tray of cakes went into the stove. Tina cleared her thoughts so Queenie wouldn't listen in. She didn't want her intentions misread. Stress baking was though, Queenies cry for help. And whilst she was the homemaker out of them both, there was such a thing as too much. Tina was the bread maker. Whilst Queenie literally made bread. 

Fingers still twisting thoughtfully, Tina moved towards her sister before being handed two eggs and sugar. 'Whisk those together for me Teenie?' came her sisters delicate voice. Biting her bottom lip, Tina didn't have the heart to argue. Instead, she reached over for a porcelain bowl and broke the eggs into the bottom before adding a cup of sugar. 

'Why without magic?' she asked, curious a little to see what her sisters response would be. Wondering if she would tell her the real reason or not.

'Oh I'm just trying to show Jacob I can cook without it.' Queenie said sweetly, reaching for icing sugar and a jug of water.  A lie. Tina glanced over at Queenie and cleared her throat, thinking about what she could ask next without it sounding like an interrogation. Maybe she had let her thoughts slip too much as Queenie turned to her with a confused look on her face. 'Interrogation? Who are you interrogating?'

'No one.' Tina said, her words feeling knotted in her mouth. The blonde looked at her with sad eyes before continuing with her work. 'Well, someone. It's just work. I wouldn't worry about it.'

Queenies hand slipped slightly. Jug almost toppling over. Thankfully no lasting damage, even though Tina had reached for her wand to mop up any potential mess. She didn't miss the way her sisters lips pursed before trying to break out into a smile. 'You never talk much about work.' She said brightly again, decidedly trying not to let anything break through her usual happy demeanour. 

'Well,' Tina said thoughtfully as she separated the whisked. 'It's not a matter of not wanting to share with you. It's more a matter of-'

'High risk level security.' Queenie finished.

Tina stared. Then sighed. Her shoulders deflating as she knew that not sharing her work was causing some friction. Newt had too remarked on it. Keeping the wizarding population in the dark was never a good thing. She tried telling them what she knew she could get away with. What the Daily Prophet reported on and what Albus Dumbledore was able to tell them. Which wasn't a lot. But she did try. 'Queenie, please don't read my mind.' She reminded her sister softly.

Queenie gave a nod. 'Sorry sis. Sometimes your thoughts get awful loud. Have you tried meditation?'

Tina rolled her eyes, moving towards the bowl of flower and vanilla extract, tipping in the eggs and sugar. 'My thoughts aren't loud.' Was her argument back, though she could never tell. How was she to know what it was like to have legilimens? Shaking her head, she looked back over at Queenie who was now decorating the cakes with a pale pink icing color. 

'Queenie, you know my work is important. We're trying to stop a war and we need to keep it confidential.' 

'I know that Teenie. You forget I work at M.A.C.U.S.A too.' Queenie said, her eyes flickering over at her sister. 'I just...' She shrugged a little before adjusting the strap on her apron. 'I don't know. I just wish that you could tell me more. So that I can be better prepared.'

'Prepared?' Tina blinked, staring at Queenie for a moment. 'You're not fighting. We're preventing a war. Not recruiting. You don't need to be prepared.'

Queenie had fallen silent again. She moved around the kitchen going to the store cupboards, standing on her tiptoes as she reached for some more flour and some dried peaches. The only thing that filled the silence was the sound of New York outside and the clicking of Queenies heels as she returned to her original position at the kitchen table. 

'I'm not a fighter like you Teenie. You protect me.' She said quietly as she began rolling out dough to make a strudel. 'I want to be prepared for other reasons.'

Okay, now we're getting somewhere, Tina thought as she heard the cat flap going. Damn. Putting the bowl and the whisk down, she shooed the animal out of the apartment before returning to the kitchen. Newt had briefly poked his head out of his case to ask if the Daily Prophet had arrived yet. Disappearing immediately when Tina shook her head. Leaving her feeling a little hurt. Returning to the kitchen, she saw that Queenie had sat down to watch the cakes cook, her fingers twisting together. It was a trait that reminded Tina and pretty much the world, that despite how different they were, they were still sisters. 

Giving a sigh, Tina adjusted her blouse and pulled over one of the other chairs to sit beside Queenie. 'So what are you preparing for?' She asked after a moment, hand tugging at her locket.

Queenie was silent. Deliberately not looking at her sister at all as she quietly watched the cupcakes rise. Then her vibrant eyes flickered towards Tina. 'Do you think there's going to be a war?' She asked.

'There is no guarantee either way. Though the Aurors are keen to explain to all around them that no-'

'I'm not asking M.A.C.U.S.A for a statement.' Queenie interrupted,her fingers still twisting anxiously. 'I'm asking my big sister if there's going to be a war.'

Tina pursed her lips. Head dipping down slightly. Tell her the truth. Lying would make things just bad. And no one would trust her. With a slight glance towards the stove, then towards Newts case, Tina nodded. 'It looks more and more likely each day.' She admitted. 'Grindlewald is amassing somewhat of a cult following. All who believe that wizards are better than no-majs. Obsessed and dangerous and he is determined to live forever in some way.- Dumbledore believes he might be after something that can grant him that power.'

'Like what?'

'We don't know yet. But Dumbledore is keeping that knowledge close to his chest.' Tina responded.

Queenie gave a nod. Then blinked, looking up and trying to force herself not to let a tear spill onto her cheek. Tina looked at her worriedly. 'I don't want to lose him again.' She managed.

Oh. Oh. Oh Queenie. Tina felt her heart drop through her stomach onto the floor below. As a no-maj, Jacob would be target number one in Grindlewalds new version of the world. And knowing how cruel a man he could be, it was likely that he would use the forbidden relationship that Queenie and Jacob had to his advantage. Queenie saw this long before she did. And Tina couldn't help but chastise herself for not latching on quicker.

'Oh.' was all that came out.

'I try not to think about it too much.' Queenie said, her voice breaking between her smile. 'After all, a witch and a no-maj? Would it really have worked out?'

'Newt says it happens in England all the time.' Tina said.

'Mister Scamander says a lot of things.' Queenie prompted. 'I don't think some of them are true.' She fell silent and dipped her head down into her chest. It had been difficult on both of them. Losing their parents at such a young age, and having to practically fend for themselves in a cruel and often hostile environment towards working women. Well it was clear that losing anyone else that they had grown attached to would feel like the same negative connotations came attached.

Knowing there was a war approaching made Tina much eager to keep her family out of it. Because despite Newts oddities and Jacobs attachment to all things food related - she did consider them as much her family as she considered her own sister. 

'You could run away?' Suggest Tina. 'Until it all blows over. You could run away and live normal no-maj lives. Far away from the reaches of Grindlewald.'

'And leave you to take care of yourself and Mister Scamander?' Queenie asked with a small giggle. 'No, I think i better-'

'You'd be taking Newt with you.' Tina said. 'He's not a fighter. I am. I'll have to stay.'

Queenie looked over crestfallen. 'I'm not going anywhere without you.'

Tina sighed. Reaching over for her sisters hand, grasping it tightly within hers. 'You might not get a choice.' She said quietly. 'I want you safe. I can protect you when I know you're in hiding. If you're here... I might not be able to protect you as much.' 

Queenie put her other hand on top of Tinas. 'Maybe I should just... Take his memories.' She suggested. 'Grindlewald is only a threat to Jacob. And if I take his memories, and move him somewhere safe.  A little shop in England maybe - he could be safe.' But it was clear that suggestion broke her heart as another tear rolled down her cheek. 'And he'll be safe and happy. And he can get himself a little wife and a family.'

Tina had moved from her chair now kneeling in front of her sister. 'Queenie, you're not going to lose Jacob again.' She said patiently. 'I promise that much. Okay?' But of course they both knew that Tina couldn't promise that much. She couldn't even promise her own safety. Maybe it would be the best for Queenie to take Jacobs memories. There was every chance that he'd remember her. Even just a little. And not go off and find someone else for himself. 

Queenie ran her hand across the bottom of her eyes, wiping away the tears that she was trying to hold back. Even though they both knew that the promise was not one that could possibly be kept, she nodded. 'Okay.' She managed. She didn't need to be legilimens to know that Tina was trying to stay positive though there was very little hope of all four of them making out of this alive.

'And if the worst comes to the worst, we'll just all hide in Newts briefcase until the worst is over.' Tina teased lightly.

'You will certainly not.' Came a very British voice. Tina glanced around, Newt standing there with his vest hanging loose over his shirt and sleeves rolled high up to his elbows. He smelled frankly, appalling. Clearly just having finished work with mucking out the mooncalves pens. Tina shot him a look before he cleared his throat. 'Has the Daily Prophet arrived -'

'No Newt.' Tina said shaking her head.

'Right.' A slight pause. 'Is everything okay?' He moved closer before Tina stood up, hands on her hips. 

'Everything is fine.' She replied crisply. 

'Oh.'

Tina raised an eyebrow, waiting for Newt to say something clever or something. But when he didn't, just looking at her awkwardly, she felt a little bad for being a little short with him. But right now, being there for Queenie was much more important. And after all, he never looked at her the way that she wanted him to. Never looked at her like he looked at his creatures. Full of love and admiration. She didn't get that from him. Newt stood there awkwardly for another moment before clearing his throat.

'Jacob gone to work has he?' He asked.

Tina nodded before moving around the table, hands moving to start clearing up the mess left. 

'What about you?' Newt asked.

'What about me what?' Tina looked over. 

'Work?' He asked.

'I'm working tonight.' She said. 'Suspect we will be on a raid of some kind.' She shrugged before glancing over at Queenie who had fallen silent.

'Oh. So you won't be here for supper?' Newt asked.

'No. I won't.' Tina said a little confused at what Newt was trying to get across. But as ever the other man seemed to lack the ability to really explain himself. So the conversation went silent. Newt went to make himself a cup of tea, which took a few seconds before leaving to descend back down the stairs into his workshop. Tina felt her heart thud angrily for a moment and then she let out a shaky sigh.

'If you do go into hiding, you're going to have to go without me.' She informed Queenie. 'Because if I have to spend any more time with Newt - I might go mad.'

Queenie smiled slightly. 'He's just awkward because the last girl he loved turned out to be...' She paused. 'Well she's not very nice. He's worried-'

'That i might be the same?' Tina asked with a sad expression and her heart breaking slightly. 

'That he's still too broken to accept there might be more for him.' Queenie finished quietly. Tina felt her shoulders drop. A quick glance towards Newts briefcase and she shook her head. No. No. That wasn't the reason. She knew that there was just no hope for them. None at all. So why would she bother? She went back over towards her sister, wrapping her arm around Queenies shoulders, pulling her close for a small hug.

'You and Jacob are going to be fine.' She reassured. 'You're going to get married. You're going to have your own baking company. And you're going to have so many children I'll be hardly able to keep up with all of them.' 

'I believe you.' Queenie said softly. Even though it was pretty clear, that no. She didn't. But she had to try. If she didn't then Grindlewald already had won right? That was the sort of thing that the Daily Prophet was encouraging people to believe. That they had to remain positive in light of events. But how long could she stay positive if people she loved were in danger? How long could she dream that a normal life could be hers when there was this threat looming overhead?

Holding onto her sisters blouse, Queenie wished she was much more than a dreamer. Because dreamers couldn't win a war. Couldn't fight in a war. But it was all she knew how to do. There wasn't strength in her dreams. There never could be. Tina gently stroked Queenies hair. Both of them pretending everything was going to be okay. Believing and dreaming for the short time that they felt that they had, that everything was going to be fine. That everything would work.

They were both dreamers, trying to convince themselves that the world was still full of some sort of magic. Even though it was disappearing quickly from beneath their feet. 

Standing there for a moment more, Tina pulled away before reaching down and taking the last tray out from beneath the stove, placing it on the table to cool. 'Queenie - I'd talk to Jacob. Tell him what you're scared for. Let him know. You two are so open and honest with each other... I just think that maybe you should speak your mind.' 

Queenie glanced up, knowing that Tina was right. She gave a nod as her hands still knotted together. Tina reached down and clasped at her fingers. 'We're going to be fine. Jacobs going to be fine.' She assured her sister softly.

And Queenie nodded. Despite everything telling her otherwise. She believed her sister. She would talk to Jacob. And if she had to give him up, she would be strong. She had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Loren. Who practically bullied me into writing something for her.  
> Set between Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them && the Crimes of Grindlewald. This is the first Fantastic Beasts related story I have done, so I'm still getting a feel for the characters. But more is definitely to come as I reintroduce myself into the wizarding world.


End file.
